


The Fury of the Brain Against Purple Clouds

by Dawnbie



Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Remus being Remus, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: Virgil reveals he doesn't give a fuck about checking book tags and following story structure with Logan in the room. Remus already knew this, but Logan wasn't.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None
Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Fury of the Brain Against Purple Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really add anything to this universe but it was certainly fun to type, even if it's a lot shorter than what I'd usually type.

Logan and Remus were sitting in the living room with classical music playing, Logan’s choice. Logan had decided to binge read a few textbooks in the Uncovered Common Area and was enjoying his recliner on the far end of the room. Remus on the other hand seemed to be insensibly writing in one of his notebooks, draping upside down on the couch cushion closest to the logical side.

Virgil had entered the lobby-like commons from down the hall, likely coming from his own apartment-like room. As Virgil walked passed the two’s vision on his way to get a snack, Remus had spotted one of his newer works in his hand. 

“Heya Virgin! You enjoying that book there?” Remus grinned ear to ear, excited to hear what the tiny side had to say on it. Virgil released a puff, deflating a little at the question. Logan peaked a look at Virgil from the reaction the beanie wearing side had given. “I’m trying to, the books super triggering though.” Remus let out a sigh of his own at Virgil’s answer, already fully aware of why Virgil would say that. Logan was confused by this reason. “Why? Did you not read the tags in the front page?” Logan knew about the tagging system Roman and Remus had begun to implement into the mindscape storybooks after Thomas first discovered this site called Archive of Our Own. He was also aware that Remus was always way more careful about implementing trigger warning tags since he at least understood what each of the sides found as too much for them, and the tall creativity’s disturbing stories had always meant his works to be a form of entertainment to begin with. Virgil shook his head no at Logan, “Nah I usually ignore them.” Logan had sputtered out various confused sounds. 

“Why would you not read the tags? It literally tells you what is  _ in  _ the book!” Logan was downright baffled by the embodiment of Anxiety having a less careful means of finding stories, especially Remus’. Said purple side shrugged, grinning a little in amusement at the teacherly side. “I dunno, I just don’t.” Logan just stared at Virgil for a moment, trying to see if there was supposed to be a punchline to this. 

Remus piped up from his spot on the couch, “he doesn’t listen to the trigger warnings at the start of each chapter either.” The green wearing side had begun to manically giggle at Logan’s growing frustration at the information he’s picking up from them both, as Logan bunched up and released his fists. Logan just glanced from the duke to the angsty side, trying to piece together on  _ why _ . “Why would you actively ignore warnings about things that could possibly stress you out?” Virgil snorted at the growingly flabbergasted side. “I mean, Roman uses a lot of the same tags but with way less strenuous results.” Logan had to put his hands to his face, hoping his own growing distress doesn’t somehow summon another new side he’s yet to meet. “Yes, but Roman doesn’t write Remus’ works. You need to look before reading Virgil!” Remus cackled at the interaction, getting way more entertained by this than his fan fiction about Ronald McDonald being a mob member and Chuck E Cheese being his right-hand man.

“Okay, noted.” Virgil grinned, holding his hands up in surrender. Clearly not taking Logan’s words as serious.

Remus was surprised the argument ended so quickly like that, but was still pretty funny. That was until Janus walked by, adding his own fuel to the fire.

“Don’t forget to bring up how you always skip to chapter two and ignore chapter one, I’m sure Logan would find that  _ very _ funny.” Janus smirked devilishly before slithering away to another part of the Common Area. Remus bursted into a fit of laughter when he saw Logan’s eye twitch, nearly falling off the couch crying at it. Virgil’s grin had become strained at the reveal, seemingly anxious that he wasn’t gonna get away without getting chewed out by the logical side. 

“I’m sorry, you  _ WHAT? _ ” Logan bellowed out. This wasn’t a question, this was a demand. Logan had begun leaning forward, arms gripping the arms to the chair.

At that Virgil full on sprinted back down the hall, Logan seemingly abandoning his plans of reading textbooks in exchange of chasing down a sides’ disrespect towards literature. Several of the textbooks knocked over in the process. Logan ready for a fight at Janus’ reveal.

Janus peeked back in the room,  _ certainly  _ expecting this to happen. He glanced at Remus, who was struggling not to burst into laughter anymore than he had already. “Should we be worried?”

Remus just shrugged, as the sound of other furniture being toppled could be heard from where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by my roommate tried reading the fic I'm working on, the Tiniest of Purple Stars, and she told me that not only did she not read the trigger warning tags but also ignored the note warning about what was gonna be in the fic. It didn't end there, she also admitted that she didn't read the first chapter, but hopped straight into the second.
> 
> This admission got me so fired up after I fully grasped it that I made this.


End file.
